Fairytales
by kingdom-of-randomness
Summary: "Remus' eyes widened a little at the sight of such a beautiful place. It was alike the enchanted places in the fairytales he had read and dreamed about so many times" "Sirius had to tell him. He couldn't dream of a better moment than this one. He gathered all his courage, and looked up into Remus' worried eyes. His throat tightened." Wolfstar ONESHOT


**Fairytales**

Sirius walked in the snow, staring at the ground. He stepped as quietly as he could to not break the silence of that winter night. He breathed deeply, trying to even his heartbeat, as he rehearsed his speech again and again in his head, before realizing he had forgotten everything he was supposed to say.

In moments like this, when Sirius felt his stomach backflip and his throat tighten with fear -which was rare-, there was only one thing that could appease the voltage like a dose of morphine. He turned his gaze to the right, and his heart sank as he met a pair of familiar golden eyes staring back at him. Remus smiled.

"Are we arriving yet ?"

Sirius tried to respond, but he seemed to have forgotten how to speak. He simply smiled back dumbly. Yes, every kinds of morphine do have funny effects on humans.

Remus raised an eyebrow. "You're odd sometimes, Padfoot." he chuckled and kissed his cheek.

"At least i earned a kiss…" he grinned and squeezed his boyfriend's hand, making him blush. "Yes, we're arrived." he finally answered as they reached a huge garden.

Remus followed Sirius' gaze and his eyes widened a little at the sight of such a beautiful place. It was alike the enchanted places in the fairytales he had read and dreamed about so many times. The grass and trees were covered by a thin layer of snow that shined like little diamonds under the moonlight, and a small river separated the town from the hidden garden, as if it was Heaven's gates. by the river, a huge tree brought thousands of memories to Remus' mind.

"Sirius… it's-"

"Enchanting." Sirius finished, entertwining his boyfriend's finger with his.

Remus looked back at him, grinning. "Yes…"

Their eyes locked for a moment, and Sirius felt his heart pound in his chest again. There it was, the opportunity to tell him. That was the moment he'd been waiting for ages. He opened his mouth, and once more, nothing came out. the words were running in his mind, making his head spinning as he tried to catch any of them. He tried, and tried, and tried again. but all that came out were barely hearable or incoherent words and random syllables. And above all, he felt incredibly stupid.

Remus frowned, trying vainly to catch Sirius' eyes, which were locked firmly on the ground. "Pads, I didn't get a word of what you've been rambling about for about fiv e minutes now." Sirius sighed. "What are you trying to say, Sirius ?"

Hehadto tell him. Sirius couldn't dream of a better moment than this one. He gathered all his courage, and looked up into Remus' worried eyes. His throat tighten. He swallowed dryly before starting hesitantly.

"Okay. It's been… A few months already that i'm thinking about… about the future. And I realized that when i look at tomorrow, well- it's you that I see. You, by my side. That's what I want to be able to see everyday, every single day, forever. Do you understand, Moony ?" He took both of Remus' hands in his. "You and I,forever."

Remus took the time to let Sirius' words, the one he had been longing to here for what seems like _forever_, sink in. He nodded slowly "I-I don't think there's a single person in the world who would understand better than I do… Since I feel exactly the same about you, Sirius…" he said soflty.

Sirius smiled, already feeling slightly better. "Perfect." He stoked Remus' hand with his thumb. "So… what I was trying to say is, the first time I ever came here," he looked around at the garden. "I've been thinking a lot about it. And I-" he took a deep breath "I took a decision." Sirius swallowed, and glanced up in the sky at his star. He could have sworn that it winked. He shook his head and look backdown at Remus, who looked stunned, desperatly waiting him to finish. "I want you to bemine. I want to share everything with you, including my whole life. I want to wake up every morning and find you in my arms, I want to grow old without and- I know what you think, It sounds weird from me because i've always hated the concept of marriage but… with all that's going on outside… I can't afford you to have any regrets if anything bad happens, and I think…" he let go of one of Remus' hands, and stuffed his in his pocket. "I've found the one i've been looking for." Remus' eyes widened even more. Sirius couldn't tell if it was the fact that he hasn't been blinking for a minute or the emotion that made Remus' eyes watery. He continued."So…" Sirius slowly knelt down, and pulled out his hand from his pocket. It was holding a box. a little, square shaped felt his legs turn into jelly, and heat spreaded through his body and he tried to breath properly. And despite all that, despite the sincerity in Sirius' eyes, despite the state in which they both were, despite everything they've been through together, despite the time they've spent together, he couldn't believe what was happening. Sirius took a deep breath, and finally achieved his speech. "Remus John Lupin… Moony, will you…" He opened the box. a silver ring began shining as bright as the snow. on it was carvedMoony & Padfoot, forever. Sirius used his softer tone to finish his sentence. "Marry me ?" He held his breath, waiting for the answer.

Remus stared at Sirius for a moment, all thoughts rushing out of his mind. Then slowly, his face brightened, and his smile widened from ear to ear. The tears that had gathered in his eyes began falling down his cheeks, and suddenly he broke into laughter. Through all the emotion, he managed to let out a soft, croaking "Yes !". He grinned even wider if possible. "Yes, yes, YES !"

"Are you- REALLY ?!" Sirius thought it wasn't the right time for old puns.

"Forever." Remus said, still grinning widely.

It was Sirius' turn to break into laughter. "Moony ! I love you so much !" He stood up and hugged him tight, happy tears rushing down his cheeks.

"Sirius…" Remus kissed him passionatly, before pulling back and resting his forehead on his, muttering "I love you…"

Sirius smiled and, eyes still closed, reached for Remus' left hand and put the ring on his finger. He pulled back slowly, and opened his eyes to look into Remus' lovingly. "There, you're stuck with me forever now."

"Am i not lucky ?" he chuckled.

Sirius kissed his fiancé's nose. " 'Course you are, Moons."

Remus grinned and glanced at the tree he had noticed earlier. "Don't you think it looks like-"

"Our tree at Hogwarts ?"

"Will you stop finishing my sentences ? We wouldn't want anyone to compare us to an old married couple, would we ?" he poked Sirius' chest.

"Couple…" Sirius sighed dreamily. Remus slapped his arm playfully, earning a chuckle from his fiancé. a second later, he pulled him closer and kissed him lovingly.

Fairytales may only be real in books, but it seems like a beautiful place and a stong feeling can make you live one.

Special thanks to idonthavearocketship (tumblr),

Merry Christmas Moony :3 I Love you ! 3

~Padpads


End file.
